


Soong Brothers Christmas

by Dr_Schwarz



Series: Soong Brothers Holydays [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Christmas, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Sibling Bonding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Schwarz/pseuds/Dr_Schwarz
Summary: Бурные и драматические события прошлого остались позади, и братья Сунг впервые отмечают праздник как одна семья.
Series: Soong Brothers Holydays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106750
Kudos: 3





	Soong Brothers Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soong Brother Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467577) by [soongtypeprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess). 



— Хорошо, класс. Что вы можете рассказать мне про Рождество? — спросила мисс Глэдстоун у любопытного золотокожего андроида, и детей, смотревших на неё из-за своих парт широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Это старый земной праздник, во время которого семьи украшают дерево яркими огнями, — подняв руку, ответила маленькая девочка со светлыми, заплетёнными волосами.

— Очень хорошо, — похвалила её учительница — Кто-нибудь ещё знает, что происходит на Рождество?

— Люди обмениваются подарками и поют песни, — добавил другой ученик.

— О! — вскинула руку ещё одна маленькая девочка. — На улице становится очень холодно и идёт снег!

В-4 медленно поднял руку.

— Да, В-4? — спросила мисс Глэдстоун.

— Простите, мисс, — тихо сказал он. — Что такое снег?

Несколько его одноклассников тихо ахнули от удивления, и В-4 смущённо опустил глаза, решив, что задал довольно глупый вопрос.

— Ты никогда не видел снег, В-4? — спросила его одноклассница Марта, у которой были короткие каштановые волосы и красный бант.

Андроид покачал головой, всё ещё смущённо разглядывая свои руки.

— Мисс Глэдстоун, давайте сегодня поиграем в снегу! В-4 никогда его не видел! — внезапно воскликнула Марта, поднявшись со своего места.

Остальные дети вскочили на ноги, и В-4 мгновенно поднял голову, наблюдая, как они взволнованно подпрыгивают.

— Да! Давайте поиграем в снегу!

— Он никогда не видел снег!

— Будет весело!

— Экскурсия! Экскурсия!

— Дети, — мягко утихомирила их учительница. — Мы не можем играть в снегу прямо сейчас.

Со всех сторон раздались разочарованные стоны и даже В-4 надулся, упёршись локтями в стол и подперев кулаками щёки.

Он не мог не разделить общего волнения, хоть и не знал что такое снег и для чего он нужен, так что он решил, что Рождество не самый весёлый земной праздник, даже если Дейта реплицировал дерево и помог украсить его.

— Мы можем пойти на голодек после занятий, — предложила мисс Глэдстоун.

В-4 поднял голову и радостно улыбнулся под восторженные восклицания своих одноклассников.

*** Один час спустя ***

Лор стоял, прислонившись к стене коридора, ожидая пока класс В-4 отпустят с занятий. Он услышал поднявшийся за дверью шум и подошёл ближе, поскольку знал, что этот звук обычно означает, что дети складывают книги в парты и, шаркая, поднимаются со своих мест.

— Наконец-то, — пробормотал он про себя.

Внезапно двери распахнулись, и на Лора обрушились торопливые шаги, бросившихся в его сторону маленьких детей.

— Что за...! — воскликнул он, отпрыгивая в сторону, в то время как дети неслись по коридору и сворачивали за угол, громко болтая и хихикая.

Лор поправил свою голубую тунику и вернулся в класс, где его старший брат резко обнял его и поднял над полом.

— Лор! Мы должны спешить! — крикнул В-4, крепко сжимая своего брата и разворачиваясь.

— Эй! Отпусти меня! — гаркнул Лор. — Спешить куда? Зачем? Что происходит?

— Нам нужно идти... Голодек! Снег, Лор! Дети... Мы собираемся... Рождество... Снег... Деревья! — забормотал В-4, осторожно опустив его.

Лор поднял руки и осторожно обхватил лицо В-4.

— Братец... притормози, — он дождался пока В-4 выровняет дыхание, хотя интенсивное золотое сияние его глаз все ещё не утихло. — А теперь... Здесь нет снега. Мы в космосе.

— Но, Лор...

— Никакого снега вокруг, приятель. И деревьев тоже нет.

В-4 разочарованно вздохнул, убирая руки Лора со своего лица.

— На голодеке, брат. Мы будем играть в снегу на голодеке.

— Почему?

— Рождество!

Лор закатил глаза.

— Ну, конечно! — саркастично ответил он. — Хорошо. Иди поиграй. Я вернусь в нашу каюту и проверю праздничные чулки.

— Нет, Лор! — воскликнул В-4, хватая брата за плечи. — Пожалуйста, идём со мной. Я хочу показать снег и тебе тоже.

— Я его видел, — простонал он. — Спасибо, не надо.

— Ты видел?

— Конечно, видел! Я бывал во многих местах, В-4. И всё это видел. Снег... э-э-э, лёд... — его голос дрогнул, и хватка В-4 смягчилась. — Я... Я не хочу быть в снегу, хорошо? Кроме того, я, ну... Я не люблю мёрзнуть.

В-4 улыбнулся.

— Но ты не замёрзнешь, — заявил он. — Ты можешь надеть свой шарф.

— У меня нет шарфа, — приподнял бровь Лор.

— О... Ой... — забормотал В-4, отводя глаза в сторону. — Ну... Он у тебя есть. В нашей каюте. Под деревом.

— Ты приготовил мне рождественский подарок? — лукаво улыбнулся Лор.

— Конечно, — рассмеялся В-4. — Мы же семья.

Лор заглянул в полные любви глаза В-4, и его ухмылка медленно увяла. Он тяжело вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Я посмотрю с тобой на снег.

— Правда? — воскликнул В-4, ещё раз крепко обняв брата.

*** На голодеке ***

Дейта и Лор стояли, прислонившись к частоколу, пока изящные хлопья снега безмятежно скользили вокруг них.

Голодек был покрыт этими крошечными хлопьями, и дети, вместе с В-4, сгребали их горстями, трамбовали в плотные шары, и складывали друг на друга, чтобы сделать маленьких снеговиков. Некоторые из них бросались снежными комьями друг в друга, истерически смеясь, когда комки попадали в цель и разбивались только для того, чтобы снова быть собранными для шутливого возмездия.

Холод был достаточно стабильным, чтобы не повредить снегу, но достаточно терпимым, чтобы никто не обморозил пальцы рук или ног.

Взглянув на Лора, Дейта обнаружил, что тот гладит жёлто-синий клетчатый шарф, свободно повязанный вокруг его шеи. Дейта так же заметил маленькую благодарную улыбку. Он подошёл ближе к притихшему андроиду.

— Что ты приготовил нашему брату на Рождество?

Лор на мгновение поднял на него взгляд, а затем быстро перевёл его на детей.

— Я... Эм... Я ничего ему не приготовил.

— Ничего? — Дейта не был этим слишком удивлён, но глядя на то, как Лор обычно балует В-4, он не мог не задаться вопросом, почему тот не нашёл времени чтобы выбрать подарок.

— Что ему нужно, брат? — спросил Лор, немного нахмурившись. — У него есть друзья, у него есть мы. Разве этого недостаточно?

— Подарок - это символ признательности, Лор, — сообщил ему Дейта. — Это знак любви и преданности. Неважно какую форму он принимает.

— Тогда зачем вообще прочёсывать репликатор в поисках материального объекта? — усмехнулся он. — Почему это не может быть моим подарком? То, что я пришёл на голодек, смотреть как он делает снежных ангелов и получает снежками по лицу? По крайней мере я сделал это и не тратил время на потакание его увлечению материализмом.

— Почему ты так себя ведёшь, брат? — спросил Дейта, когда Лор заломил руки за спиной и нахмурился ещё сильнее.  
— Я никак себя не веду, Дейта! — сверкая глазами, огрызнулся Лор. — Мне просто не нравится этот праздник! Я ненавижу грёбанный снег! Я ненавижу холод! Я ненавижу пение и огни... И... — его голос дрогнул и он отвернулся, чтобы посмотреть за частокол.

Дейта, не сводивший глаз с В-4, подошёл к брату ещё ближе.

— Лор?

Угрюмый андроид тяжело втянул воздух, сжимая в кулаках ткань шарфа.

— Да?

— Отец и мать праздновали Рождество?  
— Как это было? У них было дерево? — продолжил Дейта после повисшей паузы.

— Заткнись, Дейта... — прорычал Лор.

— У меня не так много воспоминаний о моей первой активации. Мне интересно, праздновал ли я с ними? Возможно, мама...

— Заткнись, Дейта! — Лор опустил голову, по его носу стекла золотая слеза.

— Лор? — Дейта повернулся к нему с печалью на лице.

Лор тяжело сглотнул, вытер глаза и кивнул.

— Снег... Я помню снег.

— Я не помню снега на Омикроне Тета. Записи колонистов...

— Он был, — прервал его Лор. — Но только однажды ночью. Отец назвал это феноменом, — он прервался, чтобы покачать головой и закатить глаза. — Для него всё было научным чудом.

— Возможно, именно поэтому мы здесь, — заметил Дейта.

Лор проигнорировал его и продолжил.

— Я помню ту ночь. И довольно ярко, вообще-то. Мы с мамой смотрели, как падает снег. Мы с ней повернули диван к окну, когда отец потушил фонари. Он развёл огонь в очаге, и, по прошествии нескольких минут, заснул в своём кресле.

Дейта наблюдал за тем, как Лор снова начал гладить свой шарф.

— Мама сказала мне, — продолжил он, — что снег напомнил ей о доме. Я помню... Её пальцы гладили мои волосы, пока она что-то тихо напевала... — он стиснул зубы, скривившись. — О, боги, Дейта! — его голос снова сорвался, и он закрыл глаза шарфом. — Что я сделал с нашим домом? Что я сделал?..

Младший андроид мягко взял Лора за руку и снова развернул к счастливой сцене, разворачивавшейся перед ними.

В-4 стоял на коленях, делая ещё одного крошечного снеговика. У него было крайне сосредоточенное выражение, пока он формировал снег в идеально круглые шары, а затем складывал их друг на друга; он прилепил маленькие кусочки угля на верхний шар. Два для глаз и четыре для улыбки.

Дейта отпустил руку Лора и обнял его за плечи.

— Я знаю почему ты так долго скитался, брат. Ты бежал, но тебе больше не нужно этого делать.

Глаза Лора встретились с глазами Дейты, и тот одарил его обнадёживающей улыбкой.

— Ты дома.

*** Канун Рождества ***

— Я вижу тебя, В-4.

Старший андроид посмотрел на Лора широко распахнутыми глазами и со слегка виноватым лицом. Он сидел перед их ярко освещенным деревом и держал в руках красочно обёрнутый подарок.

— Что, брат? — спросил он невинным тоном. — Я не... Я имею в виду... Я просто переставлял наши подарки по размеру и цвету.

Лор подошёл к нему с понимающей улыбкой и сел рядом.

— В самом деле, братец? — спросил он. — Потому что выглядело так, будто ты пытался выяснить, что представляет собой твой подарок, взвешивая и встряхивая его.

В-4 улыбнулся в ответ, положив подарок себе на колени.

— Я бы не стал этого делать, — тихо сказал он, глядя на дерево.

— Открой его, — предложил Лор.

В-4 огляделся.

— Но Дейта говорит, что открывать подарки принято утром.

— Что ж, мы можем создать нашу собственную традицию, — сказал Лор. — Я уже получил мой шарф, подарок от тебя. И так уж вышло, что подарок на твоих коленях от меня. Так что вперёд. Открывай.

— Дейта всё ещё на ночном дежурстве. Что на счёт его подарка?

Лор похлопал брата по плечу.

— Это может быть только нашей традицией. Давай, открой его. Думаю, тебе понравится.

Улыбка В-4 стала шире, и он осторожно оторвал листок бумаги от коробки. Он медленно открыл её и вытащил прозрачный шар, идеально поместившийся в его руке. Сфера была наполнена прозрачной жидкостью, а в центре располагался небольшой деревянный домик с красной крышей.

Андроид приблизил сферу к лицу, чтобы рассмотреть.

— Что это, Лор?

Лор осторожно взял у него шар и легонько встряхнул его. Когда он вернул шар, В-4 тихо ахнул, глядя на белые хлопья, кружащиеся вокруг коттеджа.

— Это снег! — воскликнул В-4, наблюдая как потоки хлопьев замедляют своё движение и мирно оседают вокруг коттеджа. Он крепко сжал сферу и осторожно встряхнул, чтобы снег появился снова.

— Брат, — тихо позвал Лор. — Видишь этот дом?

— Да?

— Это... — вздохнув, прервался Лор. — Это дом матери и отца.

— В самом деле? — В-4 переключил внимание на другого андроида.

— Да, — ответил Лор. — Я реплицировал дом, каким я его помню, и так как ты никогда его не видел, я подумал, «Почему бы не поместить его в снежный шар?» Так ты, к тому же, сможешь видеть снег, в любое время, когда захочешь.

— Лор? Какими они были?

Лор прочистил горло, пойманный врасплох, несмотря на то что он ожидал, что шар разбудит любопытство В-4.

— Ну... Э-э-э… — начал он. — Отец обычно был занят работой в своей лаборатории, а мама... Ну, с ней мы проводили много времени вместе. Полагаю, она была... моей учительницей.

— Ты скучаешь по ним?

— Я... Ну...

— Почему они бросили меня?

Лор не смотрел на него.

— Я не знаю, В-4, — просто сказал он. — Меня они тоже бросили.

Старший андроид почувствовал, что Лор больше не хочет отвечать ни на какие вопросы, так что он прошептал:

— Спасибо, брат. Я буду смотреть на него каждый день.

Лор усмехнулся и скрестил руки на груди, когда В-4 снова встряхнул шар. Он поставил его перед ними, и прильнул к Лору, положив голову ему на плечо.

Они молчали, наблюдая как падает искусственный снег. Единственный звук, который можно было услышать, это гул корабля и мягкое блаженное мурлыканье Спот, дремавшей на диване.


End file.
